Love Potion
by pygmypuff17
Summary: When Severus Snape finds that Hermione Granger has been appointed as his apprentice, he is left raging. As another war approaches, will he find a way to create a bond with Hermione or will he only ever be left reeling about a relationship he had experienced many years ago?
1. Chapter 1 - The Offer

Hi all,

I know I have been M.I.A for months now, so much has changed in my life and I had no time to update but your reviews kept coming in as did your messages! I'm so pleased! I read back on 'When loves takes over' and absolutely hated it, the pacing was too fast and it was just not representative of the style I would like to write. So, I have decided to start over again. The plot will be roughly the same but a lot slower and more thought out. Thank you guys for sticking with me, I really hope you enjoy it!

 **Chapter 1 - The offer.**

Severus Snape was not a man of patience, and he certainly was not a man who liked his life being disrupted. He enjoyed his routine, the rigidity in his life, the rules and boundaries that he set and the way every movement was a calculated one. He had no time for friends, relationships or his students outside of the classroom, unless of course one of them had the backbone to actually approach him with a Potions query. It seems this was a rare occurrence, of his many years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he had been approached twice outside of class and perhaps five times within one. All times had ended in tears.

Needless to say, Severus Snape was a man who kept to himself, albeit the occasional tryst he had with a woman that lasted no longer than half a night and whose names he never remembered as he never asked. He was a man of solidarity, one whom enjoyed his personal space and did not create bonds with things, physical or inanimate.

And it was this same man who was being especially aggravated on a Wednesday evening, just before he was about to lock himself up in his chambers for the night.

'What do you mean I will be appointed an apprentice?' Snape spat.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in response; if ever there was an oxymoron to Snape, it may just as well have been Dumbledore.

'You are a clever man Severus, surely you understand the concept of an apprentice?' Dumbledore said, amusement lacing his words. This made Snape's jaw clench as he looked on in fury.

'I refuse.' Snape said, bluntly.

'I'm afraid this will not do, I have already made arrangements and this year there will be new apprentices within the school. Since Voldemort's demise, it has made me think of if something like that were to occur again in the future, we would need some well practised people to take over from ourselves, so why not cultivate that group ourselves? Hence, I have started this programme, it will show...let's see, a new modern mindset to higher magical education, a breath of fresh air!'

Snape narrowed his eyes.

'And what do I get in return for taking on, no doubt, insolent and useless brat?'

Dumbledore tutted, 'Now now Severus, you don't know who you are taking on yet.'

'You mean you won't even let me choose?' Snape said, eyes widening ever so slightly.

'Of course not! I knew you would react like this so would dismiss all applicants, so I took it upon myself to look at the applicants and, may I say, a fine choice I have made indeed!'

'So you are to say, that I am supposed to live with, share my personal space with and educate this good for nothing "apprentice" as you say, and I don't even get to choose?' Snape said angrily.

'Even better, you get to do all of those things for 3 whole years!' Dumbledore added cheerfully.

Snape shook with fury. How dare this man make this decision!

'Then who?' Snape said rigidly, barely able to get his words out.

'Oh someone who will test you and teach you a thing or two also, it'll be a two way sort of relationship.'

Snape rolled his eyes at the word relationship. Relationship? It would be nothing of the sort.

'Who?' Snape fumed, a bit louder this time.

'None other than one of the Order members, someone you are acquainted with already.' Dumbledore said, teasing him along.

Snape reflected on this and realisation dawned on his face, 'No...no, surely not!'

Dumbledore nodded with a smile, 'Hermione Granger of course.'

Snape sighed heavily, he could feel a migraine coming on.

'I got accepted!' Hermione squealed waving around a piece of official looking parchment, a discarded Hogwarts envelope on the floor.

'Huh?' Ron enquired, whilst he stuffed his face with cauldron cakes.

'Ronald, will you stop eating for one second?!' Ginny said, whacking him around the head.

'Oi!' Ron yelped, 'I'm hungry!'

'Accepted for what Hermione?' Harry said, laughing at the pair.

'Hogwarts! I'm going to be a Potions apprentice!' Hermione said, excitement in her face.

'Does that mean you'll be on the Hogwarts Express with me again this year?!' Ginny asked, suddenly very excited too. Hermione nodded and the two girls squealed. Hermione had felt a deep sorrow when she had missed out on her last year of magical education whilst her, Harry and Ron had gone on the hunt for horcruxes. She had felt a massive emptiness at not getting a sense of closure from Hogwarts, and when she had come across the apprenticeships being advertised, she jumped at the opportunity. She had grown a great admiration for the art of potion making during the war, the way it gave temporary release from a sleepless night, the way it could heal even the deepest of wounds or grow back a set of bones. To Hermione, Potions was a necessity in the wizarding world and she grown quite a passion for it.

'Wait, hold on...' Harry began, his eyebrows knit together, 'Doesn't that mean you'll be with Snape for 3 years?'

Ron froze, half his cauldron cake devoured and the other hanging in midair. Although they now knew the true identity of Snape and his intentions, they had still not managed to form an amicable relationship. Harry had attempted to pursue one in the months after the war but Snape had had no interest in one, he did not feel the need for Potter or any of his friends' pity, it just made the whole memory of his childhood haunt him ten times more. The last thing he needed was a Potter's sympathy.

'No...' Hermione said, her excitement ebbing away, 'Professor Slughorn does Potions, not Professor Snape...'

Ron's eyes flicked to Harry's face and they exchanged looks of concern.

'Well actually Hermione, Snape took over Potions again remember? Defence Against The Dark Arts was no longer what he wanted to do after the war...they say it reminded him too much of dark times.' Ginny said softly.

Hermione _did_ remember hearing about this, but since she had no longer been a part of Hogwarts, it had completely slipped her mind.

She picked up the discarded acceptance letter and quickly scanned it. Somewhere in the top line, after the declaration of her acceptance it read:

 _'...to pursue a Potions Apprenticeship with Professor Severus Snape for the duration of 3 years.'_

Hermione gulped. She knew Snape had never liked her, he had always had a bad word to say about her, regardless of her near flawless marks in his class (near flawless being because when he was feeling particularly mean, he would dock points for a stray ink blotch). He had never given her a word of praise and even if he were impressed with her work, he would never show it. For some reason, she grated on him and she didn't know why. She didn't understand what it was about her that, well to put it bluntly, pissed him off so much. Or more than usual.

'Oh yes, he is Potions professor.' Hermione said casually, but inside her mind was in turmoil. What if Snape continued to bully her for 3 years? Only this time it would be so much worse, Harry and Ron wouldn't be there and although Ginny would, it just wouldn't be the same as having her two best friends there. She knew to deal with Snape, she would have to grow some serious backbone and the skin of a rhino, and perhaps this would be good for her. After the war she knew she was strong but this was a different kind of challenge and strength. She used this to consolidate her, with the knowledge that she would be with Ginny and would have all of Hogwarts to explore in her spare time.

'If that slimy git says anything to you...' Ron started.

'Yeah, we'll sort him out!' Harry added defensively.

Hermione chuckled, knowing full well that Snape could take them both out without even blinking.

'Don't worry, i'll be there.' Ginny said softly, giving Hermione a reassuring squeeze of the hand, to which Hermione returned a smile.

She nodded and picked up a set of exploding snap, and used this as a way to take the attention off of her impending situation. They played for the rest of the evening, the sun setting serenely on the burrow as they all enjoyed their last summer together before Ginny and Hermione head off to Hogwarts, Ron started training as Keeper and Harry started training as an Auror at the ministry. Hermione looked out of the window across the yard and into the fields and a sense of nostalgia washed over her, she knew she should be ecstatic to be able to return to Hogwarts and she was, but she knew it would never be the same again as it was with her two boys who, as they were sitting next to her right now, had always stayed beside her.

A much slower start but I hope this can lead to more character development :)

Please do leave reviews and send me messages, i love to see and read them all!

PygmyPuff x


	2. Chapter 2 - The Meeting

**Chapter 2- The Meeting**

'We seriously need to get you a boyfriend Hermione.' Ginny said, examining her nails as the Hogwarts express hurtled through field after field.

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'Everyone at Hogwarts is now younger than me and besides...' she said, before trailing off, her cheeks reddening.

Ginny did a double take and looked at Hermione before frowning, 'Besides what?'

Hermione swallowed and shook her head. 'Nothing, besides nothing.'

'It's Ron isn't it?!' Ginny almost shouted, a smile spreading on her face.

'Keep it down will you!' Hermione whispered fervently, 'We've been getting on so well all summer but I don't know, he's not said anything as of yet.'

'Oh this is perfect!' Ginny replied happily, 'You should see the way he looks at you!'

Hermione blushed some more, 'Yes that's all very well but I won't be seeing him till Christmas now!'

'It'll be a good test, if he cares then he'll wait.' Ginny said wisely. Hermione nodded.

'Anyway, what about you and Harry?' Hermione asked, desperate to get off of the subject of her and Ron. It was not because she couldn't talk to Ginny about boys, in fact Ginny was probably the only person she could express her feelings too about such subjects. But it was the fact that Ron was her big brother, and she knew that if things didn't work out between the two of them then it would impact the relationship she had with the only family she had left.

'Yeah things are great!' Ginny beamed, 'It'll be hard not seeing him but we've promised to owl everyday.'

Hermione smiled, she loved seeing how happy the pair were together, they truly were a remarkable fit. But as Ginny nattered on about her relationship with Harry, Hermione's mind drifted to Ron. He and Harry had seen the girls off earlier that morning, he had kissed Ginny on the cheek and pulled Hermione aside whilst Harry bid Ginny farewell with a kiss that was bordering on inappropriate.

'Hermione...' Ron murmured, a sadness in his eyes and her hands still enclasped in his.

'It's not going to be the same without you, without either of you.' Hermione said, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat.

'I'll owl you all the time, okay?'

Hermione nodded and forced a tight smile.

'Look Hermione...I need to tell you something..' Ron began, but the train had begun to whistle.

'Ron, I have to go!' Hermione said as she gathered her things around her.

'Wait Hermione, I need to tell you how I feel!' Ron said, but Hermione was frantically looking for Crookshanks.

'For God's sake Hermione' Ron muttered before he pulled her to him, 'Look, Ginny has him.' he said, nodding to the carriage window that Ginny was hanging out of, cat in arm and lips locked to Harry who was leaning in to kiss her.

Hermione sighed relief and started to turn.

'Wait!' Ron said indignantly, refusing to let her go.

'Quick Ron, I'm going to miss th-' she began but Ron had slipped his hands around her waist, lifted her onto her tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Hermione had frozen and her eyes didn't even get a chance to close and savour the kiss before the train whistled again, and lost for words, Hermione staggered backwards and onto the train. She hung out of the door and had stared at Ron, his ears slightly pink. Before she left his vision, she blew him a kiss and a look of relief had washed over his face.

Hermione had stumbled into the carriage Ginny was occupying, the redhead had tears in her eyes but, forever fierce, she wiped them away before turning to Hermione.

'Are you alright?' Ginny asked concerned. Hermione nodded.

'Just feels weird, without the boys.' she had murmured.

'All you need is some affection.' Ginny said before pulling her into a hug and then leaning against the window to examine her nails.

'We seriously need to get you a boyfriend Hermione.'

And the boyfriend talk had ensued.

Snape sat at his usual spot in the Great Hall, robotically dissecting a fillet of grilled cod. His eyes briefly scanned the hall and he saw Hermione sat next to the redhead, both in animated conversation. He did not look twice. Instead he continued to eat before he placed his utensils down to listen to the Headmaster's usual dramatic speech. He sighed as he heard Dumbledore go on about how good things were to happen in the future and how many of them would change for the better, that old man certainly knew how to conjure up a lot of shit when he needed to.

As soon as Dumbledore sat down and the chatter in the Great Hall resumed, Snape scraped his chair back and stalked to the dungeons to savour the last moments he had by himself in his chambers. He looked around the circular lounge with the chocolate furniture, golden handles and the velvet sofas. There were 2 plush armchairs and a long sofa, all emerald with dark chocolate wooden armrests with large cushions adorning them. The fire was roaring and the rug was so soft that even Snape enjoyed the feel of it. He had a wall length bookcase, a glass shelf for the occasional drink he enjoyed after the end of the day and a small chest of drawers. The lounge had 3 doors, one to Snape's master bedroom, a bathroom and a newly constructed room for Hermione. Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking up at the time - 8.02pm. She was late.

Snape didn't have a chance to turn around before he heard a rap on the door. He marched to the door to open it and saw a very disgruntled Hermione Granger facing him.

'What do they mean I have to share a room with you?!' she demanded, her face slightly pink and tendrils of hair falling into her view.

Snape sighed, two minutes in and she was already whining.

'You are late.' Snape spat back, turning his back to her and swooping into his lounge.

'This is unacceptable!' Hermione muttered, under her breath as two house elves followed suit, looking frightened that she may have another outburst. They quickly put down her belongings and scurried away.

'Believe me, if I could have it any other way then I would, preferably with you not even returning to Hogwarts in the first place.' Snape said in his deep baritone voice, his eyes now boring into her.

Hermione looked up at him in shock, so he WAS still going to bully her. She ran a hand through her hair.

'Look, neither of us like this arrangement but we can at least attempt to be civil with each other.' she said.

Snape scoffed.

'And that would mean no rude comments or scoffing!' Hermione said, raising her voice a little.

Snape raised his eyebrows at her before again turning away from her to busy himself with pouring a drink.

After a while he heard Hermione fidget behind him.

'What is it now Miss Granger?' He said, his voice lethal.

'Well...where is my room?' Hermione replied quietly. Snape jerked his head towards the direction of her door and Hermione quickly picked up her things and moved towards her room, but she didn't get there.

'What...is that?' she heard Snape's clipped tones before turning to see Crookshanks saunter into the room.

'That's Crookshanks, my cat' Hermione responded, worried that Snape might kick him if Crookshanks got any nearer.

'Dumbledore said I was allowed one.' Hermione added quickly. 'He said you wouldn't mind.'

'Oh did he?' Snape spat, his eyes narrowing on the feline. Hermione scurried to scoop him up into her arms and stroke his head.

'I'll make sure he stays out of your way.' Hermione said before going to her room.

Snape sighed and looked at the drink he had been pouring himself. He made sure to make it a double.


End file.
